


High School:Oh No!

by GogoWallace



Category: Teen Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Other, fiction teen drama murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogoWallace/pseuds/GogoWallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June is a young lady with a taste for horror, blood, and cute things. </p>
<p>Claude is a guy with a love for music, anime, and japanese culture. </p>
<p>Dec is a student who loves playing his instruments, studying, and comics. </p>
<p>the story of three teens among other friends in their time in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

June-chan! Wake up, my friend! 

Juuuuuune?! Come on we know you're napping on accident again!

 

And it was true. June had accidentally fallen asleep again. But that was a difficult thing not to do when you were already tired to begin with after a long day of school. Especially if the first thing you did was plop down on your bed and rest your eyes just for a moment.  
June was having a nice dream before the beeps of her phone had woken her up. She dreamed that she was waddling around in a river of blood surrounded by dead fish and black birds. There was a scent of decaying flesh all around her. The dream didn't scare her, like it probably would other people. Nothing in that weird incoherent world scared her because she knew everything else was dead. Nothing could b strong enough to touch her. June closed her eyes for just a moment longer to think about the gore and content of her dream as she clutched her cute, furry pink rabbit plushie to her chest. The one with her name sewed onto it and the little golden and white ribbon tied around its neck. She stretched up, pulled her left hand through her long dark brown hair, and stretched into a sitting up position with her legs folded underneath her. She pulled her phone close to her and ran her eyes over the messages from her friends, urging her to wake up and answer them. She answered the messages with a simple "Yeah I'm coming" and opened the top to her lap top. She signed onto her Skype account to see some yellow letters in bold. She was happy to see that the message was from her dear friend Dec. 

Ready for the skype call, guys? He had typed to everyone. 

Yeah! Invite me :) June wrote back. 

Not much more than a minute later, the familiar jingle of the Skype call sounded itself from June's computer. She placed her large white headphones around her ears and propped her mic up. 

"Hello, everyone!" June said sweetly as everyone logged onto the call. 

"Greetings, guys, so um, how's the week been going so far?" Claude asked, starting the conversations. 

"Bitter sweet." June said playing with some scissors and popping a piece of candy into her mouth. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" June glanced at the screen that showed off Claude's picture of Tsuihki Araragi. Dear, did Claude have a fierce love for that pretty, cute, gray-eyed eye ball candy who was an anime girl. It was like to Claude here to start the conversation with a vague but friendly topic.

"Testing was terrible. It's been going on for far too long. We students feel as though we gain nothing from the ACTs prep tests they keep giving us seeing how they just shove them into our faces with out actually giving us any advice as how to go about it. Mmm, I wish they'd just die." June said laying back onto her bed lazily. No one paused to ask if she was talking about the tests or the teachers who gave them when she said she wishes they'd just die. 

"Well my week has been okay so far." Claude said with a clicking noise in the background. June wouldn't have been surprised if he was looking through pictures of Tsu-what's-her-face as they were speaking. Oh, Claude and his anime love for his waifus.  
"Well my progress has been exceptionally well this week. I'm still at the top of my class and I've continued to explore in a variety of different genres regarding my musical and mathematical abilities. I trust that all my beloved companions have been doing the same as well?" 

June closed her eyes in comfort and smiled fondly at the calm dialogue between her two best friends. the laid back and friendly verbal gestures from Claude and the proper, elegant speech from Dec made her want to snuggle into her covers and listen to the two converse all day long. Or, night in this case. 

"What do you think of this predicament, June dear?" 

"Oh-huh?" June stirred out of her slight doze. 

"She must have fallen asleep in mid conversation, Dec." Claude said calmly. 

"Heh, sorry guys. Hehe~!" June said sitting up. She ran her small hands through her dark brown twintails that reached just a little over her shoulders. 

"Well, we better get to our rest now, as it's getting late and we'll all see each other at school tomorrow." Claude commented yawning a bit. 

"Ah yes, I do agree with you, friend. Perhaps it would be best that we all retire. And I wish you guys the best of night's sleep, and hope to see you guys tomorrow." 

"Huh...I must have dozed off longer than I thought." June said feeling a bit bad. 

"Ah, it's alright, June. It wasn't hard filling up the quiet spaces where you would have been talking." Claude said. 

The three of them agreed and clicked off their screens and signed out for the night. 

June striped herself of her uniform and crawled back into bed thinking of what pleasant dreams she was probably going to have. In what tiny light she had, she opened one eye and looked at the clothing in her closet. There was a cute hello kitty dress that was white with glitter and stylish looking fur on it. And then there was a long ripped up dress with a wiccan symbol on it with chains tied around it in place of a belt. She tossed and turned a bit thinking about which outfit she would wear tomorrow. 

Dec was lying down into his bed on his back with one arm supporting his head up a bit. He took a deep breath and relaxed as the sounds of Smashing Pumpkins softly traveled around his room and into his ear. One ear that was free, digesting the lead singer's voice and musical notes, while the other ear of his was swallowed up in sheets, blankets and pressed up against a pillow. During moments like this, he felt like the safest and coolest guy in the world.

Claude had his bass propped up against his chest as he softly strummed it while his eyes were closed. He dreamed about his current crush, Jennet an when or if he planned to ask her out. About a million things ran through his mind, like his friends and family. His family, when he would see them tomorrow morning for about an hour or even less and then his two best friends, and then getting to spend nearly the whole day with them. Those thoughts faded to incoherent echos within his mind as he slid over, putting his bass on the floor beside his bed, and fading into a deep darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

June gave a small pat to her pale ginger cat before smiling and grabbing her messenger bag and heading out through the front door. She stopped by the mirror and looked at her hair:Long, silky, brown and pulled back into a bun as always. She turned around, picked up her cat, and gave it a light sweet kiss on its furrry head. 

"Mow." The small cat and and looked at her with its big round precious yellow eyes. 

"Good kitty, Sasuke."She smiled fondly before sitting the cat down for the final time and adjusting the strap over her shoulder. She gave a little yawn and stretched out the left over sleepiness that made her short body stiff and less than ready for the long school day ahead. 

The weather was perfect. Foggy, cloudy, gray and the scent of rain was all around her. Relaxing and unblinding unlike those pesky sunny days. 

"Hey, June-chan!" Dec's voice sounded itself behind her and lightly touched her shoulder as June had been walking about a street's worth of feet from her home by this time. 

"Eek!" June jumped a little before turning around to look at her best friend, Dec. "Dec, you scared me!" 

"Oh? did I, now? Well, please take my most sincere apology to heart, in that case. Startling you was most certainly not my intention. " Dec said looking down on her. Damn, her shortness. 

 

"I just noticed how you were walking out this morning and it looks like it's about to rain. I was heading to the bus stop myself when I saw you and noticed that you hesitated to take the same route as me, before just disregarding the whole thing and just taking the opposite direction in all. "

"Well, yeah. I did do that...I didn't wanna miss out on the nice weather." June offered a laid back smile. 

"Actually, it should be the opposite. The weather is quite murky and light lacking today. If it were sunny and warm, it would be different. Besides, you should have at the very least have brought an umbrella. "

"I didn't think I would need it." June said. It sounded as if she really thought those words were really enough of an explanation or she was being lackluster. 

"Didn't need it?" Dec asked. 

"I only use my umbrella when it's sunny or bright. Ugh." June explained. Some what explaining, anyway. 

"Well alright. since you've chosen today to use backward logic and I happen to be here, I'll keep you company on our walk to school and I'll share access to my umbrella. " Dec pulled his umbrella from where he was keeping it and pulled it open. He then held it up above him and his friend. 

"Dec, I see you're trying to be helpful, but I honestly believe I don't need the umbrella. That just takes away the whole of joy from this pretty weather." 

Dec sighed and pulled the umbrella away from her head. "Well alright, June. If you insist." 

Dec didn't sound annoyed or impatient. Just a bit confused. He shrugged and the two walked on. 

"I see you're um, wearing a dress that is reminiscent of a maid's uniform?" Dec asked cocking his head to the side a little. 

"Oh yeah." June said in a casual chat sort of tone. "I couldn't decide if I wanted to wear this Hello Kitty dress or a black ripped up one. But in the end I decided on neither and I decided to wear this maid dress." She traced her hands down her silky black dress with white lace on it and a big ribbon tied around her waist. It was topped off by something frilly in her hair and some black stockings on her legs. 

Dec himself was wearing a white t-shirt with the Smashing Pumpkins logo and some black jeans. He also had a silver necklace around him and some purple converse with shoes laces that were of multiple colors. 

"Nice." June said commenting on his whole outfit as she looked him up and down. 

"I dress like a current teen ager growing up in the two-thousands." Dec said in a mumbling form. "You, on the other hand, more like from the victorian era at times.Not that there's anything wrong with that." He added as he looked ahead. 

 

"I also have a dress that's fashioned after that blonde sailor moon character." June reminded him. 

"Oh yes, I remember that..." Dec said not so much as steady. 

Most people did remember that dress because it wasn't very short, and it was something June kept hidden away from her father in the very back of the closet. Dec knew this because June had told him herself. She also stuffed it behind a bunch of other clothes when her father came into the room to check on them once. She got stuck in a bundle of clothes. It took him, and Claude to pull her out. Clearly, June didn't keep the most cleanest of closets. Not by a long shot. 

June gave a sad little sigh that naturally caught Dec's attention. 

"What's wrong, June?" Dec asked feeling concern. 

"I just miss Sasuke already." June said looking down at the ground. 

"Sasuke-? Ah, yes...your cat. "

"Mhmm." June nodded. "He's my precious little kitty." June smiled happily just at the thought of that feline pet of her's. Dec sometimes thought that she must have loved that cat almost as much as him and Claude and possibly everyone else. 

"Well don't worry, June. Soon enough you'll get to see your Sasuke as soon as you get home. No doubt about it." He nodded feeling sure of himself just by reassuring her. 

"I suppose you're right, Dec." June said brightening up a bit just by hearing that.


	3. Chapter Three

"Juuuune! Why haven't got a boy friend yet?!" The late twenties woman said almost in a scolding manner as she practically slammed the plates in front of June, Dec, and Claude.   
June strained her neck to whisper into Claude's ear:"Are you sure coming here was an okay idea? I did mention that my aunt was in town, and that she might try to make us eat her cooking. Which is really bad, I might add..." 

"Ah don't worry about it, it can't be much worse than the cafeteria's food we get." 

June shook her head. "Brave boy, but I think you're just underestimating the level of how much my family does not know how to cook." 

 

"Here we go, everyone." 

Yes, just as June suspected. The hamburger meat was burned to a black crisp and the fries were a million times more crunch than they were supposed to be. if fries were even supposed to be crispy. 

 

"So." June's aunt sat with the three of them at the table in the kitchen and took a sip of her diet coke. "how are you three? Tell me about yourselves."

"Hm, well, I'm Claude." Claude said looking down at some food he couldn't actually analyze it for what it was supposed to be. "I like music, drawing, and playing my bass." 

The aunt looked at Dec with expectation. 

"I'm Dec, like I mentioned at the door, and I like to think of myself a sensible, intelligent young person. Talented and deep too, hopefully." 

"Well that's nice." The aunt said sounding not that interested. "What's high school like so far? Any interesting experiences? Dates? Drama? Well-don't keep me waiting." 

"Aunt! Asking what high school so far is like asking what stabbing yourself for four years straight is like. It's like a blade. And you're asking what it's like? It-s only terrib-"

"Hush hush, now." June's aunt cut into her sentence and tapped a long painted red nail on the glass of soda she was drinking. She lifted the glass to her lips and the four pieces of ice inside the cold soda clicked together. 

June felt relief beyond what she could comprehend when her aunt's cell phone ringed in the nest room and she left to go get it. "I'll be right back, kids." The woman promised before bending over the couch to grab the phone. 

Dec's eyes went wide when he looked over to see June was scraping her burnt food onto his own plate. "Dear friend, may I ask what on earth you are doing?!" Dec asked as he watched his plate become piled high with things he didn't want to eat. He almost could have sword as June dumped those fries onto his burned meat with little to no grace, he could have seen black dust puff up from the plate. 

"Look, I'm sorry Dec, but we must get rid of this disgusting mush some how, and seeing how you're the thinnest person here, you might as well eat it. You're the one who needs to gain weight, after all!" 

"C-Can't you try getting your cat to eat it?" Dec said slowly scooting away from the burnt burger and fries. 

"Sasuke won't eat this mess, he's got more sense than that." 

"But I can eat it right?!...." Dec said with a challenge in his voice. 

"Well, what's easier, trying to get you to eat it, or my cat?" June suggested. 

"But..." Dec's voice trailed off. "C-claude?" Dec was looking at Claude as if begging him to argue in his defense. Claude just let his jaw hang open a little, unable to speak. clearly he didn't want to in between this. 

"Hurry, Dec!" June urged him pushing the plate closer to him. If it were pressured in his direction any further, it would have fallen off the table and break onto the ground. "Eat all of this before my aunt comes back, if she doesn't think we ate her food, her feelings will be hurt." 

"Oohh...FINE." Dec grabbed a fork and started shoveling burnt and overly crispy food into his mouth. His eyes watered up and his face got red. June and Claude patted his back in an encouraging way as if to keep him going. 

"Hey everyone! You ate everything now, did you?" The aunt commented when she walked back into the room not two or three moments later before Dec has finished eating their food. 

"I-It was great..." Dec said before he coughed up some ash and black crumbs. 

"Oh, man, did I over cook it a little?" 

"Maybe just a liiiiiiiittle?" June suggested lightly. She felt some one gently kick her under the table. "Yeah, understatement of the fucking year." One of them whispered into her ear, still some how managing to sound friendly. 

"Erm, well anyway, the three of us have studying to do, so we best get to it now." June said leaping out of her kitchen chair and then pushing it into the table. "Right guys?" 

"Yeah," supplied Claude and Claude alone, as Dec was busy chugging down his soda in an effort to gush down all the burnt material he was pressured to eat. He was shaking a tiny bit and gagging as he pushed in his chair. "S-So burnt...it was eating George Harrison's ashes..." He was muttering miserably under his breath. 

When he stood enough to the two of them, June reached her hand up to Dec's head and patted his hair. "Good job, friend one. I owe you one later. You've also saved me aunt's sensitive emotions." 

"Well, if I've smoothed the road out in the greatest interests of an innocent person's emotions, I guess I've done something for the better. Even at the expense of my taste buds and throat. "

"Uh, yeah that's the spirit Dec... I guess..." Alan said running a hand through his hair.

"So," Dec said, his throat and voice finally not sounding as raspy as before, "What shall we do while we're all here?" 

"Well, my dad left his CD collection here, so I brought it to my room." June said walking to a corner of her room and kneeling onto the ground. She reached under her desk and pulling out a large book. No, it was a CD holder. Puffs of dust zoomed around the air and June sneezed. She unzipped the CD holder and it opened into a series of CDs.

"Well come on." June says running her fingers along the plastic layer protecting the CDs." 

The two boys walk over to her and sit on the ground as well each a side to the big CD holder. 

Dec was nodding. "Quite the collection." Clearly, he approved. Which made sense. On that one page there was a Hay Stack CD, The Beastie Boys, Stone Temple Pilots, Staind, The School Of Rock soundtrack, Prince, among many others of no particular order. 

June flipped a page over to number three and dropped her dark gaze onto a Smiths one. Not surprising. June was a major Smiths fan. She ran her fingers over the black and white cover. The edges of her lips curled up just a tiny bit. Claude saw this, but didn't stop to say anything. He decided to stay quiet, and let her enjoy whatever thought or memory she was currently in. He looked at Dec to give him the same warning, as he had his mouth slightly open, his finger up, as if he were about to spout some random fact about The Smiths or how great they were. Which, he would be right, but still. Now wasn't really the time. 

"Let's listen to it." Dec suggested sitting up, breaking the silence. Clearly he hadn't gotten the message. 

"Sure!" June smiled and leaped up. She grabbed the CD and slid it into her CD player. The lyrics bled out into the room. Morrissey's melodic and emotional voice was the best thing for June right now. 

I am the son and the heir 

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar 

I am the son and heir 

Of nothing in particular 

June had plopped down on her bed staring up at the ceiling while Claude and Dec were still sitting together in the floor. It was almost as if June had forgotten about them. 

 

You shut your mouth 

How can you say? I go about things the wrong way 

I am human and I need to be loved 

Just like everybody else does 

At this, June's easy going smile drifted off, and her lips lowered into something resembling a frown. 

Dec got up and sat on the end of June's bed, right next to her feet. 

"You okay, June?" 

"H-huh-?!" June went wide eyed and her mouth opened just a tiny bit. If she wasn't already on her bed, Claude guessed she would have fallen onto the ground. 

"I was right!" Dec said, "She did forget we were here, Claude!" He said jokingly. 

"I'm sorry guys, but it's true. Morrissey is truly the only man I'll ever love." June said it with humour in her voice. 

"That would be one NASTY break up..." Claude said under his breath. 

"What was that?" June asked, pretending to be offended.

"Oh, nothing..." Claude said pretending to be afraid in response. 

Dec laughed. 

"So, what should we do now?" Claude asked sitting up a little straighter. 

"I have an idea..." June said, her eyes darkening. 

Both the boys looked at with curious eyes, wondering what she was going to say with eyes dimmed like that. 

"What?"


	4. Chapter Four

"June, it's really dark in here!" stated Dec, walking through the dark crowded room of various objects he had a hard time trying to idetify.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm about to crash into something..." Claude backed up, his foot bumping into something that made a jingling noise.

"Guys, you're fine. I'm about to find the light switch. She sounded a bit stuffy in here herself.

"Oh! Here it is! I think I've found it!" Claude was feeling around the wall for a pointy plastic object until his fingers fell into it. "Huh...? Something feels soft and fragile..."

Claude pushed his fingers onto the light switch only to see strings of thick spider web all attached to the skin of his fingers. "O-Oh shit..." claude looked like he was about to

trip and fall before Dec rushed over to blow the web away from Claude's fingers. "Good thinking, Dec." June congratulated him half heartedly, as if spider web was REALLY

the biggest deal in the world.

"augh!" Claude said, his voice shaknig a bit. "S-something is moving against my legs." June smiled walking over to him and picking something up from off of Claude's legs.

"It's Sasuke. Such a cute kitty." June nuzzled the cat fondly.

Claude and Dec just lokoed at each other and strugged before sitting on a big cushy couch on the other side of the room.

"Man, this room sure is creepy." Dec commented. "All dusty, messy, dark and stuff..."

"Well, it is an attic." Claude provided. "anyway, June, what did you have in mind for us to do here? How is a big dark attic gonna cure our boredom?"

"oh! like this!" june grinned and walked over to a some what laege tv and plugged into a less than atable plug-in in the corner of the room. She stepped over nails and

pulled open a cabinet full of movies. "Fun...really, really fun." June mumbled pushing an old tape into a VCR. Once again, the two young men were just quiet.

"Well, come come." June commanded sittin in the center of the couch. Claude and Dec scooted closer to her with curiosity.

"What are we watching...?" Claude asked tilting his head just a bit.

"You'll see." June saud giggling and snuggling into the softness of the couch. She was clutching a pillow to her chest, looking as excited as they were curious.

The TV screen lit up with an old looking movie. 

Dec brought a hand up to his mouth, sunk back into the couch a little, and gasped only in the softest of manner when he realized what they were watching.


	5. Chapter Five

"O-oh dear god....h-help..." Dec was shaking with his down on the desk. His mouth was a gap long on the science table as he sat alone. Or at least he thought he was alone. He had actually forgotten that he was surrounded by a class room and the class that it contained. he shivered at the thought of what had happened yesterday at June's house. He nearly jumped out of the desk he was sitting at when he heard his voice being called. 

"Dec? What on earth could be riddling with your nerves so intensely?" Claude was standing over his shoulder with wide, worried and curious eyes. 

"That movie June had us watch. It was incredibly....effective. "

"In what, Dec?" Alan said not sitting down. 

"I had nightmares reflecting the events of the film....very haunting. Very frightening on June's part, as that didn't seem to influence her negatively at all." Dec answered running a hand through his hair. 

"Hm, maybe you should..."

"Hi, guys!" June said cheerfully walking over to the table. 

"Hi, June." The two guys said in unison. 

"So, what's up?" June asks sitting down and putting her backpack under her chair. 

Claude wondered if Dec was going to explain the traumatic event of how her pure gore film footage had affected him. He'd never really get an answer to that, for the teacher had spoken up before anyone could say anything. 

"Alright class, everyone settle down and get into your seats. Calm, quiet and collected? Good. We have a new student today." 

The class turned most of its attention to the young light brown skinned male standing in front of the board. He wore a Nirvana shirt and a fairly admirable punk looking jean jacket. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in an unpleasant way and his eye brows were low as his gaze barely moved across the class to get a view of his new class mates. 

"This is your new class mate, he's from Clarksville, Texas and his name is...."

By this time, the three friends were huddling their shoulders together and whispering amongst themselves. 

"God, who is he? He looks like he could blend right in on a Ramones album, or something. He looks all tough and intimidating. Cool." Claude's voice was filled with something like fear and admiration. 

"he has a blank expression. Which means he could be feeling anything, or nothing at all." June said sounding serious."

"He could be anyone! He could be a mysterious magician or an under cover cop. I wonder what his name could be? I'll bet it's something cool."

"Perhaps if we'd silence ourselves and turn our focusing gazes to the front of the class, we'd find out what his name is..." Dec said, with a slightly mokingly logical voice.

"Oh, right." They said giving each other a little more space and looking at the new student and th teacher.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself, young man?" The teacher asked, trying to sound polite. 

"No ma'am. I'd actually rather just sit down right now and get on with my work." 

"Did you hear what he said?" Claude whispered into June's ear. 

"Forget that, did you hear HOW he said it?" June said back. 

"His words seemed so polite, so pleasant way of stringing together sentences..."

"But he sounds like it's more of an order than anything else. The strength of his voice and his aura seems so commanding and tough!" June said, sounding some what confused. 

"He really is mysterious. What is he going for? Polite, or commanding?" Claude wondered sounding mystical. 

"He must be a complex creature." June commented. 

Dec, on the other end of the table sighed.


End file.
